


i, your destiny, am come

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Denial of Feelings, Early in Canon, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Some part of Arthur’s soul, hidden deep within him, knew he was done for the minute Merlin stumbled into Camelot.





	i, your destiny, am come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaruruShipsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruruShipsIt/gifts).

> very possible, though not recommended, to read the title as “i, your destiny, am semen”

Some part of Arthur’s soul, hidden deep within him, knew he was done for the minute Merlin stumbled into Camelot.

It was exactly like — and he will never confess this to his father — like magic; something about the day started Arthur off in a worse temper than usual, and he took it out on Morris, and then his world changed forever when a poorly-shod foot halted the rolling wooden shield.

Changed for the better? Not publicly. Arthur can’t possibly be seen having his quality of life improved by the newest gormless lackwit in town; he’d positively die of the embarrassment, and it isn’t as if Morgana would go easy on him if she found out. In firm denial of the somersaults his Punic heart performs around Merlin, Arthur is absolutely horrible to him. Yells at him, rages at him, and, under the guise of training, pummels him to the ground.

So immersed in this self-rejection Arthur is, that when one day Merlin grins and says, “You’re cute when you’re angry,” and kisses Arthur’s cheek like the insolent thing he is, Arthur is left stunned and speechless and unable to think _anything_ but the words that spill forth from that poor, reviled heart of his:

I am in love, I am in love, I am in love —

— with an _idiot_.


End file.
